wwe gay erotica part 5
by wwesexshorts
Summary: A long match between the Swiss hunk Antonio Cesaro and the Russian hotty Vladimir Kozlov ends in an orgasmic frenzy. Also Aj styles attempts to feed the starving Ryback with his man seed. SLASH


**Ryback Vs. Aj Styles**

*Locker room 5 minutes before showtime* Aj paced back and forth. He knew this was going to be one of the most difficult fucks he was ever going to be in. Ryback stood at 6 foot 3 inches and weighed an impressive 291 pounds. 291 pounds of pure muscle. While Aj stood at 5 feet 11 inches and weighed at 215 pounds. The 76 pound difference between the two could be the difference between winning and losing. Aj knew that Rybacks motto was "Feed me more" but he knew that if he submitted his cock in any way Ryback would quickly drain it of all of his man seed. The other problem was that if he was going to go to work on Rybacks cock which at full erect was at 14 inches and as thick as a beer can it would take a lot of time and cause Aj a lot of pain in his rear. But Aj knew that it would be worth it to make Ryback fill his ass with his warm sticky seed. You see Aj used to be straight but being in these fights made him realize what a gay he was for muscle men and Ryback was just his type with an impeccable six pack that made his look like a beer belly and thick muscular arms that could rip a phone book in half.

But Aj knew that it wasn't a phone book that was about to be ripped in half. It was going to be his ass. The bell rang signifying the commencement of the battle. Aj got up and headed out the door of the locker room into the arena and finally into the ring where Ryback already stood looking at Aj like a piece of meat that he wanted to shove in his mouth. The second bell rung and it was on. Both of them stood there eyeing each other's muscular tan bodies envisioning the great battle that was about to occur. Ryback pulled his wrestling singlet off to show off the rest of his six pack and his 14 inch penis which dangled to his knees. Aj dropped his spandex and to do the same. Ryback laughed at Aj's manhood which stood at half of what Rybacks was. Aj was embarrassed but quickly got over it. While Ryback was laughing Aj ran up to Ryback and began to suck at his enormous thick beef stick. Aj could only have half of it in his mouth and even with half he felt himself beginning to choke. Ryback laughed again and took his big beefy hands and brought them to the back of Aj's head where he began to push. Aj tried to push away from Ryback's dick but he was just to strong. Rybacks cock slid down Aj's throat and into his esophagus causing Aj to not be able to breathe causing him to panic more. "What can't handle my D"? Replied Ryback to Aj as Aj began uselessly swing his arms at Rybacks body.

Aj slowly but surely began to slip into unconsciousness. Ryback once he felt had skull fucked him enough pulled his cock out and laid his lifeless body face first into the mat. Ryback didn't even bother rimming Aj as he wanted to inflict as much damage as possible. The second Ryback had begun to slide the tip of his mushroom head into Aj's back side Aj woke up. Aj in a daze of confusion forgot where he was until he felt pressure being applied to his ass hole. He looked back into the greedy eyes of Ryback and remembered where he was. But before he could fight back Ryback began to push his fuck rod into Aj's tight butt. This was incredibly painful for Aj and he cried and screamed as he felt it dip farther into him. Ryback took hold of Aj's hips and began to push deeper and deeper until Ryback could feel his dick reach Aj's internal organs. Ryback pushed further until he was balls deep in aj's ass. Aj was in so much pain he was on the verge of passing out again but was only able to stay awake as Ryback slapped him in the face with his gloved hands demanding that he be awake for the whole anal destruction. Ryback pulled all the way out and pushed all the way back in mixing Aj's internal organs around inside of his body. Ryback began to fuck him harder and harder until he felt his jackhammer begin to throb he moaned the most masculine and sex crazed moan Aj had ever heard when Ryback finally shot his man seed into the back of Aj. Ryback pounded away as he was ejaculating making sure to cover every square inch of Aj's insides with his hot mess.

Ryback completely drained of his sperm slumped over on top of Aj almost suffocating him. Aj pushed him off and was about to hobble away when he devised a new plan. A revenge plan. Aj saw how Ryback was practically knocked out cold and decided it was time to return the favor to Rybacks derrière. Aj flipped Ryback onto his back so that he could see his wonderful six pack. It turned him on so much that he got a hard on in only a few seconds. Aj whos ass was still leaking Rybacks cum removed some of Rybacks man seed and rubbed it into Rybacks cum gutter making it glisten with semen and sweat. It was truly a sight to behold as Aj took his sweaty wrestling gear and tied it around Rybacks face. He had forgotten that he had horrible jock itch but he didn't really care. In fact it only turned him on more. Aj began pounding away at Rybacks ass which was not very tight at all making it easy for him to go balls deep Aj continued this until he felt himself getting close to orgasm. He pulled out of Rybacks ass and released his hot creamy stuff onto Rybacks face where it belonged. "There." Aj said. "Now he has something to eat." Aj said as he hobbled away from the ring still feeling the after effects of Rybacks pounding.

**Antonio Cesaro vs. Vladimir Kozlov**

Antonio Cesaro the Swiss hunk walked towards the ring cocky as ever confident he could easily beat the Russian scum. He stood at six foot four weighed a good 232 pounds of lean muscle his dick being a good addition to his hot body at 10 inches. Vladimir Kozlov also walking towards the ring thought of the fun he was going to have with Antonio's ass. Vladimir stood at 6 foot 8 inches which made him one of the tallest wrestlers on the roster if not the tallest and weighed at a hefty 302 pounds. His dick erect stood at a rather good size of 9 inches. But what made him well known in the arena was his mushroom head on his meat stick which was the size of a baseball. This made giving anal to others incredibly painful which is just as Vladimir liked it. Once they reached the ring the two hunks spit into their hands and rubbed it into their hairless tan abs causing them to gleam and shine. This was a tactic used by many of the wrestlers to turn their opponent on. It worked for both of them as they could both see each other's erect manhood's beneath each other's wrestling trunks. In fact you could see the mushroom head of Vladimir's poking out of his cum white shorts.

They both smiled at each other as they looked at each other's throbbing cocks. Both dicks just begging to be released from their prison known as their wrestling trunks. They dropped their trunks and walked towards each other standing face to face. Antonio began to sweat as he got nervous at the thought of Vladimirs Russian cock sliding in and out of his tight swiss hole. Vladimir noticed this and decided to wipe the sweat off of Antonio's hot muscular body to use as his lubricant. Antonio was horrified at this but liked how much sexual attention he was receiving from his opponent. Antonio let him do it until every drop of sweat was removed from his masculine body. Antonio knew what Vladimir had in mine and had no intention of submitting to the Russians cock and letting it slide between his ass cheeks. So Antonio tripped Vladimir who was not expecting this at all and began to align his cock up with Vladimir's ass. Vladimir struggled but halfheartedly as he actually kind of wanted a piece of the Swiss hunk inside of him. Vladimir gave up his struggle and allowed Antonio to do as he wished with his buttocks. Antonio didn't care if he had any lube and proceeded to shove his meat thermometer into the back side of Vladimir. Antonio leaned his back side and moaned at the feeling of his flesh tube scrape the soft muscle of Vladimir's arse. Vladimir loved the feeling of Antonio's cock thrusting into his ass and was moaning in tune with Antonio. Meanwhile Antonio had found Vladimir's sweet spot and was hammering away at it. Vladimir loved this and began to push backwards onto Antonio's meat stick pushing Antonio's cock balls deep into his back side.

Vladimir knew that Antonio was getting close as Antonio's cock was throbbing and pulsating irregularly inside of his ass. Antonio thrust faster and faster grunting louder and louder until Antonio felt his orgasm come close. He tried to stop it but it was just too late. Antonio's cock sputtered and sprayed his hot creamy man seed all over Vladimir's derriere. Antonio was as satisfied as he could be having just unloaded a week load of his mini me's into the ass of a hot Russian. Antonio sat back and felt himself unable to get up. Vladimir smiled his plan had just earned him a victory. Vladimir made his way over to Antonio who was confused as to what he had plan for him and flipped him over to show his tight muscular ass. Antonio wanted to protest against to the pain he was about to receive but was too tired to do so. Vladimir took his hand and turned Antonio's face towards his and passionately began to kiss him. Vladimir practically caused Antonio to choke as he stuck his tongue down his throat. Vladimir ordered Antonio to suck his cock which he did with little enthusiasm. Antonio was too slow at it so as punishment he removed his baby maker from the rather boring and unpleasing mouth of Antonio and began to insert it into Antonio's ass hole. Antonio as he had predicted cringed in pain as he felt the baseball sized mushroom head of Vladimir push through his rectum.

Vladimir pulled out and pushed it back in several times causing Antonio to attempt to claw himself away but to no avail. Once Vladimir felt he had inflicted enough damage he proceeded to push his manhood into the derriair into the back side of Antonio farther until his balls hit Antonios ass cheeks. Vladimir thrust at a moderate pace to make sure he lasted longer. Antonio hated this and begged him to do it faster to get it over with. Vladimir responded by slapping Antonio's bitch ass as hard as he could. Vladimir could feel the vibrations from it reach his cock and decided he liked it and proceeded to do it more. Vladimir slapped Antonios ass with as much force as humanly possible causing Antonio's ass cheeks to become bright red and raw. Antonio by this point was crying and begging for the thing to be over. Vladimir only after Antonio begged for mercy from his cock let him have his man seed. Vladimir pulled out his cock and moved to his face. Vladimir ordered him to jerk him until he came and so he did. Antonio so wanted it to be over that he jerked him off at lightning speed. Vladimir's cock spasmed and jumped until he finally came all over Antonio's face. Vladimir didn't like the option that Antonio could taste his man seed so he licked Antonio's face off of all of his own cum. Antonio let him and didn't say a single word. Once Vladimir was fully done with Antonio he got up and put his trunks back on. Antonio didn't get up instead he sat their sobbing rubbing his ass as if it were going to help. Vladimir laughed and walked away leaving Antonio to cry by himself in the middle of the ring.


End file.
